Shattered Hopes
by Saphira.Flametongue
Summary: When Luke finally gets to meet his father outside battle, he intends to have a heart-to-heart with him. However, it seems like his father has other plans. Will Luke get to talk to his father? Or will they end up fighting once more?


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Star Wars.

SHATTERED HOPES

Luke Skywalker strode confidently into the old, descript temple, footsteps echoing loudly around the building. His steps were strong and sure, shoulders pushed back, and dazzling blue eyes focused and calm. Pausing, he hesitated before moving slowly to one of the windows, looking out into the dense forest which surrounded him from all sides. Leaning casually against the wall, he allowed a soft sigh to escape him, feeling his heart rate speed up as he thought about what he was doing. To himself. To the Alliance.

Outwardly, he was the perfect picture of calm and unconcern. His neat suit dressed implacably, as was the polished lightsabre hung at his waist. A cool air of detachment surrounded the young Jedi, and to the physical eye, he was unfazed.

However, those whom the Force flowed strongly through their veins would know better. Their physical sight meant little to them, for they were guided by the Force. They would sense the young man's apprehension and conflict, guilt and eagerness surging through him like a tide of water, lapping at him and crooning seductively in his ears. Not many had this Gift, but the person he was meeting would sense this instantly, effortlessly. Who, you would ask, had the Force so strong in their veins, who would come to this remote planet to meet a young, barely trained Jedi?

Namely, Luke's father. Lord Vader of the Empire, the Emperor's right hand man and the most sophisticated killing machine ever.

Luke bit his bottom lip, troubled eyes resting lightly on the distant horizon, waiting for the arrival of his father. His _father_. They had not spoken since Bespin. Though part of Luke was revolted and horrified to find out that his father was actually his worst enemy, it was overshadowed by something more dominant in him. The desire to know and converse with his father as father and son, not simply as enemies rang strong within Luke. That was why he was here. On one of his previous missions, a strange hooded figure had darted over to him while he was on one of the planets, telling him of his father's strange request.

He had listened, half overjoyed and half afraid. He had hesitated, mind swirling with conflicting emotions. What of his duty to the Alliance? What is it were a trap? Then – What other chance would he ever get to meet my father face to face like this? And so, he had looked directly at the strange figure, and spoke a one word answer.

"Yes."

So, here he was. The sky was rapidly darkening, the giant ball of fire in the sky diminishing, replaced by countless stars, shining brightly in the ink-black sky. Luke pushed himself away from the window, spinning round to see the menacing figure of his greatest adversary and the only surviving relation he knew. Lord Vader had arrived at last. The young Jedi instinctively tensed, fingers curling round the hilt of his lightsabre as he surveyed his father warily. For a long moment, there was only silence, as father and son watched each either, neither moving, neither speaking.

The rasping, mechanical sound of Lord Vader's breathing pierced the silent atmosphere, amplified by the closed building. Slowly, Luke straightened up to his full height, uncurling his stiff fingers from his weapon and taking a wary step back. Irritation burned in his mind, as he wondered how the dark lord had managed to creep up on him, even with his loud breathing.

He had not been reaching out with the force, searching for other life sparks in this remote area. He had been focusing too much on his own thought, feelings, emotions, rather than paying attention to his surroundings. A very costly mistake. A mistake he would ensure that he would never make again. Raising his chin with a rather defiant jut, Luke shifted slightly, uncomfortable at the tension-filled silence he felt hovering above them. He opened his mouth to speak, but his father cut him off.

"I am glad you have come, my son. I was, I admit, uncertain if you would honor our meeting together." The dry, unchanging voice of the dark lord rang loud and commanding in the small temple.

Luke stared at his father, mouth suddenly dry. Lord Vader's body seemed to melt into the oncoming darkness, his suit fading with the sunlight. Only the reflected specks showed where he was. But Luke's mind was reeling. _Son._ He felt half aching joy, half desperate sadness. His father had indeed acknowledged him as his son. But did he want it to be so? Would it be better to deny the relationship between them and pretend he never knew?

He wished it could be so, but in his heart, Luke knew he could not bear to do it.

"Father," Luke replied, giving a slight nod of his head. "I'm glad that you too, could make it today."

Another awkward silence ensued, as both of them searched themselves, suddenly uncertain.

"You have not brought any of your friends," Lord Vader noted, a tinge of surprise coating his monotonous voice. "I had assumed…"

"That I would not be so trusting?" Luke finished swiftly, blue eyes lowering to the floor for a moment, before gazing back at his father. "I thought so too. But then again, what's family without trust?"

Lord Vader felt himself quail at the amount of trust and simple innocence that radiated from the blonde-haired youth in front of him. Looking at the boy's open face, Vader felt once again the powerful stirring at the depths of his heart, like a dormant monster beginning to wake from slumber. Frowning under his distant mask, Vader shook it away, annoyed. It was happening more often, more specifically, whenever he thought of the boy. His boy. Yet, he could not stop a flare of happiness sparking in his heart, as his son addressed him by his rightful term.

"So. You've finally accepted the truth." He sounded pleased.

Luke's blue eyes drilled into him, as he gave his strong reply. "I've accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Vader was quick as he gave a backlash. "That name has ceased to have any meaning for me. That person has died a long time ago."

Luke made no reply, tending within him a small seedling of hope that had been slowly taking root ever since the battle at Bespin. He would not believe that. Even now, he sensed his father's dark side weakening, and a flicker of good come to light. He would turn his father back to the light.

Even now, Luke was amazed that he could stand in such a close proximity to his father without exchanging blows. That alone, was reward enough for making the long journey here.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Lord Vader asked, the emotionless eyes of the mask gazing at Luke.

Luke hesitated, a painful memory awakening in him. A gloved hand, with him clinging desperately to the side of the pole as Vader named his price to Luke's safe passage back. His pledge of loyalty to the Empire.

"Yes," He answered finally, reluctantly. Walking slowly towards the window which he had vacated only moments before, Luke gazed out at the star-filled sky.

"Well?" Vader probed, searching his son's mind and finding nothing but conflict, but beneath that, a steely desire. He knew what the Jedi's answer would be, even before Luke himself uttered it.

"I will not join you, Father," Luke whispered softly, feeling sadness, but not regret. "How can I leave my friends now? If I join you and the Emperor, I would not only be betraying them, but also my true self."

"But it is your destiny." The dark lord replied, a hint of frustration colouring his voice. Why couldn't his son see that? Both of them, side by side, unstoppable as father and son.

"Is it really? How can it be if my whole heart rebels against being a Sith? A mere _slave_ to the Emperor? Like yourself?" He stopped the onslaught of words, turning back to his father. "I have pledged my loyalty to the Alliance and their cause. _I will not turn._" Luke stared at his father, trying desperately to connect with the Sith Lord. Trying to tell his father how he felt, to make him understand.

Vader felt torn, as though someone was reaching inside him slicing his very being into tiny bits and fragments. This was exactly as the Emperor had foreseen. His son, trusting him enough to come alone, defenseless, puny against Vader's might.

_How could it have come to this? _Vader wondered, steeling himself and shutting out his heart, welcoming the darkness into his being. When he next spoke, the dark lord's voice was cold and unemotional once more. "And what if I say you don't have a choice?"

Vader watched coldly as his son flinched at his harsh words, staring in astonishment in Vader.

"But…" Luke's eyes widened, as his mind clouded with fear and cold understanding. Now he understood why his father had asked him to come alone to this backwater planet. Now he knew…

At Lord Vader's command, a troop of stormtroopers marched into the building, even more sliding out from behind the trees, surrounding them. They had their blasters cocked at the ready, prepared to fire.

Luke's heart plummeted, as he looked around. Fear filling him up, though he was determined not to show it. It had all been a mistake… Coming here utterly alone, nobody knowing. Well, he certainly was not going to go down without a fight.

In a swift, fluid motion, Luke ignited his lightsabre, the clear green blade shining brightly in the darkness. The move was matched by Vader's own, the dark lord's iridescent crimson one hovering near each other.

The firing started. Luke whirled around, desperately trying to fight his way out, but was stopped from doing so by Vader's sudden flurry of blows. Bit by bit, he was pushed back against the wall, fighting against the dark lord as the stormtroopers drew nearer. Flashes of light now accompanied the lightsabres', as the troops fired at Luke.

One against a hundred. How could the young Jedi win?

_Obi-wan! Help me! _Luke shouted desperately in his mind, expecting and receiving no answers. Suddenly, one shot managed to get past his flashing lightsabre, hitting him in the chest as he keeled over, unconscious.

Vader stopped, stooping to pick up the fallen lightsabre from the ground as he kept both weapons in his belt.

"Bring the Rebel to my ship," Lord Vader ordered, standing aside as his men roughly picked up his unconscious son, transporting him to the _Exactor._

"Put him in a cell and guard it. I don't want him escaping."

Watching, Vader followed his men with his eyes as they boarded his ship. Pausing for a moment, he allowed satisfaction to wash over him, but it was tainted bittersweet. His son would probably hate him now. But the emperor had given him specific orders, and he had to obey them.

Striding forward, the dark-hearted man retraced his course back to his ship, a multitude of emotions swirling in his forgotten heart.

_Soon, my son, you will understand why I did this. Together, we will be unstoppable._

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic… So don't be too harsh. What do you think? (:


End file.
